


Of chicken soup and whining

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In my timezone it is now the 20th, but shhhh</p><p>I'm gonna throw so much fluff your way, I hope your teeth rot xD (no srsly, I seem to be incapable of writing anything else these days)</p><p>If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc.,  you can find all the information on my tumblr, <a href="http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/"> over here  </a><br/></p></blockquote>





	Of chicken soup and whining

“Derek”, Stiles whined and Derek sighed. He got so melodramatic when he was sick. Derek refused to find it endearing. 

He didn't.

“Derek”, Stiles whined again. Derek followed his voice into the living room, where Stiles was wrapped in blankets like a burrito.

“Cuddles”, he demanded. “Come on, Derek.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but carefully climbed onto the couch anyway.

“Go back to sleep”, he whispered as he pulled Stiles against him, wrapping his arms around him.

 

As soon as Stiles had fallen back asleep, Derek untangled himself and padded into the kitchen, searching for medicine, which he sat down on the couch table. Then he pulled out his mother's old cookbook, looking for the chicken soup recipe she used to make when Luna, their youngest and only human sister, got sick.

He filled the soup into a bowl and carried it back to the couch. “Hey” He gently nudged Stiles awake.

“You have to eat.”

Stiles buried himself deeper into the blankets. “Don' wanna.”

“Stiles, you have to. I even made chicken soup.” He tugged the blankets down and helped Stiles sit up. “Not hungry.”

Derek rolled his eyes. He wasn't above bribing when it came to Stiles. “If you eat up, I'm gonna watch Star Wars with you.”

Stiles perked up, his attention caught. “Every single one?”, he asked, his voice raspy.

“Every single one”, Derek confirmed. So far, Stiles hadn't picked up on Derek's love for the sci-fi franchise and if it was up to Derek he never would.

It was perfect whenever he had to convince Stiles of something. He would simply promise to “suffer” through the movies and Stiles would agree.

“Fine.” 

Derek settled onto the couch, Stiles sitting between his legs, still wrapped in blankets. He carefully picked the bowl up and started feeding Stiles, making sure that the soup wasn't too hot.

When the bowl was empty, he set it down and picked up the remote to open Netflix and start the movie. Stiles leaned back against his chest and he let himself relax. 

“You're a good boyfr'nd”, Stiles mumbled, drifting off again and Derek smiled, pressing a kiss into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> In my timezone it is now the 20th, but shhhh
> 
> I'm gonna throw so much fluff your way, I hope your teeth rot xD (no srsly, I seem to be incapable of writing anything else these days)
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
